


The Way He Looks

by dontblink10



Category: The Way He Looks - Fandom
Genre: Blindness, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Licking, Smut, Tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontblink10/pseuds/dontblink10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just smut I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Looks

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Way He Looks with my cousin and she convinced me to write smut for it, so here ya go.

Gabriel leaned forward, pressing his lips roughly against Leo's. Leo moved his hands to Gabriel's shoulders. Gabriel pushed Leo back towards the bed, gently laying him down. Leo pulled him down on top of him, pressing his forehead to his lover's. 

"Leo, baby. I want to try something," Gabriel murmured. Leo nodded his consent, already lost in the ticklish sensation of Gabriel trailing his fingers gently down his chest. Gabriel grinned and pressed their lips together again. Gabriel gently nudged Leo's hips, signalling wordlessly for him to lift them. Leo did as he was told, lifting the lower part of his body as Gabriel slid his pants off. Their shirts were already gone, lost in the make-out session. 

"Do you trust me?" Gabriel asked breathlessly, palming Leo through his boxers. Leo nodded again, squirming and letting out tiny mews as Gabriel worked his hand around his still covered member. Gabriel kissed Leo again before standing to get a tie. Ever so gently, he pulled Leo's hands to the head board, tying them there. Leo squirmed, but said nothing against it. 

"I love you," Gabriel whispered in Leo's ear. He trailed kisses down his cheek, his jaw, and to his collarbone. He bit down, sucking a dark bruise there before drifting downwards. He took one nipple in his mouth, licking gently until the nip hardened and he moved to the other. When both nipples were hard and Leo was squirming, Gabriel began pressing kisses down his stomach. 

“Is this okay?” Gabriel asked as he mouthed at Leo’s erection. Leo squirmed and whined in approval. Gabriel slipped his fingers into Leo’s boxers, tugging them down and pushing them off of the bed. Slowly, without warning, Gabriel took the head of Leo’s cock into his mouth. Leo gasped, his hips bucking. 

“Woah. Slow down. We’re not done yet,” Gabriel said with a small chuckle. Leo whined again, bucking his hips to get friction. Gabriel laughed, blowing on the tip of Leo’s cock, grinning as his boyfriend whined under him. He leaned over to the night stand, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He warmed it between his hands as he gently licked at Leo’s hard cock. 

“I’m starting now, okay?” Leo nodded. Gabriel squeezed a bit of lube onto his finger and gently pushed the tip in. Leo whined again, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Shhh, baby. It’s okay. It’ll get better, okay? Just relax.” Leo took a few deep breaths, settling back onto the bed. Gabriel pushed his finger all the way in, slowly thrusting it in and out, waiting for Leo to grow accustomed before he pushed another in. By the time Gabriel was thrusting three fingers in, Leo was dripping precum and writhing on the bed, 

“Gabe - Gabriel, please, I need, Please,” Gabriel slipped a condom on, covered his erection in lube, and gently pushed in. He didn’t move, waiting for Leo to adjust. While he waited, he pressed small kisses over Leo’s chest and nipples, grinning at his whining. 

“Ready?” Leo nodded frantically, pushing his hips back onto Gabriel. Gabriel slid out and pushed back in. Leo let out a small whimper and Gabriel began thrusting with earnest. They were both moaning, and Leo was pulling at the tie. Not wanting to cause Leo unnecessary pain, he untied his hands, pressing kisses to his wrists. Gabriel linked their fingers together, holding Leo’s hands above his head. 

“Ga - Gabriel, I’m gonna.” Leo came over their chests, and Gabriel’s thrusts became short and stuttered as he came. He pulled out and dropped himself beside Leo, panting and grinning. 

“Well? How was it?” Leo rolled over, laying his head on Gabriel’s chest. 

“Amazing.” They curled together, soon falling into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
